


Casus belli

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Antisemitism, Crime, Drama, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nazis, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: La guerra ha estallado. Natsu está empeñado en hallar a alguien de quien nadie sabe nada, Sting en mantener la fe en Alemania y Rogue en salir vivo de una de las épocas más oscuras de la humanidad. Entre tanto convivir es más o menos factible.





	1. 23 de agosto de 1939.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Rogue Cheney.
> 
> Extensión: 823 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Para Misari, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un Natsu/Sting/Rogue crime ubicado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aclaro que es el primer fic de época que hago en mi vida, que no soy muy buena en historia y que esto es lo máximo que he podido hacer de momento con los conocimientos que poseo tratando de no escribir una bazofia. En cualquier caso me mantengo insegura respecto a cómo me quedará esta historia y si será históricamente correcta, investigué lo que pude con el tiempo que dispongo y me mantengo investigando.
> 
> Espero te guste, Misari, te prometí que tendría el prólogo hoy aunque fuera corto y aquí está, espero no haber hecho nada mal.

Natsu le conoció cuando los días empezaban a ser fríos y las noches más largas. Había ingresando al edificio ajustándose la bufanda mientras contemplaba las luces encendidas y las varias mesas del lugar, casi todas a rebosar de gente.

Alemania se llenaba poco a poco de un ambiente casi festivo a pesar de las circunstancias de los últimos años y el ambiente algo tenso que reinaba en varios lugares de Europa, como si una especie de gozo se colara entre sus habitantes con una rapidez que dejaba una estela de duda en unos pocos, siendo Natsu de los últimos. La alegría que colmaba a la mayoría por las recientes noticias le parecía estúpida de una forma prácticamente irracional, colmaba su sistema de algo parecido a nauseas. No era alguien que acostumbraba acumular ese tipo de emociones, la ira a esos extremos le resultaba ajena la mayor parte de las veces, pero en las circunstancias actuales lo hacía de forma irremediable. Solía al igual que todos recordar el hambre, los malos días y los tiempos grises; pero por sobre todo recordaba la figura de su padre sentado en la vieja butaca de la sala, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana y una herida de guerra incurable, visible solo en su aura desgastada. A corta edad y con un progenitor vivo pero ingresando a la recta final de su vida, Natsu se consideraba un huérfano de la Gran Guerra. En sus tiempos de niñez aquel hombre destrozado solía llamarlo a veces a él y a su hermano para contarles historias de sus batallas, carentes de heroicidad pero no de sufrimiento, narrándoles a él y a Zeref la imagen de las trincheras abarrotadas de cadáveres que se acumulaban con el pasar de los meses en guerra.

Así, al menos, había sido toda su niñez. Por motivos como ese la constante confianza de sus compatriotas le parecía ciega e ilógica, era de los pocos que presentían la guerra como algo inminente, contrario a esa aferrada creencia por parte de la mayoría que la guerra no llegaría nunca; seguidores ciegos del líder que, de momento, se había asegurado varias victorias sin necesidad de un enfrentamiento armado.

Pero él no era tan confiado, Natsu dudaba que esa situación se sostuviese por más tiempo. Su madre, de ascendencia japonesa y por tanto al tanto de los conflictos en oriente, tampoco tenía una visión tan esperanzada del futuro y se la había transmitido a sus hijos.

Todo ello producía esa especie de cólera animal en su ser cuando ingresaba a un lugar y lograba apreciar el ambiente animado que portaban los demás, ajeno a los problemas que se habían instaurado en ese último tiempo. Empero, como había dicho, Natsu no era tan positivo.

Fue justamente ese hecho el que lo llevó a conocerse con Sting Eucliffe la noche del veintitrés de agosto.

Sting era el caso contrario a él. Rubio y de ojos claros, como fiel creyente del partido figuraba como el prototipo alemán de la época. También era atlético y se hallaba en buena forma, animado y hasta un poco infantil. Ese último detalle le hacía soñar como a pocos el momento en que Alemania alcanzara el triunfo, convencido de que la guerra era evitable y Hitler era capaz de evitarla, conseguir todo lo propuesto sin que Europa se viera en necesidad de sufrir otro enfrentamiento a gran escala, se había convencido de ello tras Checoslovaquia y más aún con las recientes noticias sobre la Unión Soviética. Para él todo marchaba y marcharía sobre ruedas.

Por eso aquella noche junto a un pequeño grupo de amigos se encontraba celebrando, ilusionado con la idea de la supremacía alemana, de la victoria futura. Natsu incluso recordaba haberlo oído pronunciar, con verdadero esmero, el «solo se puede luchar por aquello que se quiere¹» que él ya había leído con anterioridad en medio de lo que parecía ser un brindis.

Así se había conocido con Sting Eucliffe nueve días antes del inicio de la guerra, cansado de la conducta usual de la gran mayoría de los alemanes y sobreviviente a un mal día de trabajo, un realmente mal día. Por ello, cuando Sting había alzado su cerveza en compañía de sus amigos, cuando había exclamado aquellas palabras, Natsu no había contenido el impulso de soltarle un golpe en la nariz.

No es como esperas conocer a alguien que se volverá, más adelante, una de las personas más importantes de tu vida. Pero cuando Sting había alzado el vaso, cuando había sonreído realmente confiado, realmente seguro, y había abierto la boca, Natsu habría jurado que lo detestaba y lo detestaría de por vida. Esa simple frase le había gritado en la cara que ellos no se iban a entender.

No se entendieron nunca, pero no se necesita hacerlo para querer a alguien, es lo que pensaría más adelante al recordar la sonrisa de Sting y su grito de júbilo.

—¡Por el Führer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mi lucha (Mein Kampf), Adolf Hitler.


	2. 10 de octubre de 1939.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 6626 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Tres años, poco más de tres años me tomó escribir esto, es un nuevo récord (?). Soy horrible, lo sé, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Qué puedo decir para excusar tres putos años? No mucho, más allá de mi falta de conocimientos históricos, el tiempo que me tomó perderle el miedo a la inexactitud histórica y el hecho de que mi anterior PC murió, por suerte logré recuperar mis escritos y ya tengo PC nuevo, pero por ser nuevo no estoy del todo acostumbrada a él y todavía se siente un poco raro escribir. Pero bueno, celebremos que logré actualizar esto.
> 
> Lo que sí, probablemente pasen otros tres años antes de que tenga el segundo capítulo porque no tengo la más remota idea de qué hacer ahí, ni fecha ni eventos ni nada; a lo sumo que será del punto de vista de Rogue, pero es lo único. De cualquier forma me empeñé en terminar esto, más que nada porque lo tenía pendiente desde hace tres putos años y porque le debía algo a Misari para que disfrute por los próximos tres años que me tomará, probablemente, subir el siguiente. Probablemente me muera antes de acabar esta historia, de hecho creo que por eso mismo iré a centrarme en historias que albergan la esperanza de ver final antes de que cumpla ochenta años y esta historia definitivamente no es una de esas (?).
> 
> Aclaraciones (que estudié más para escribir esto de lo que lo hice para cualquiera de las clases de historia que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida):
> 
> \- 1 septiembre de 1939 ocurre la invasión de Polonia.
> 
> \- En Berlín, la noche del 1 de septiembre seguía siendo atípicamente densa y calurosa. La luz de la luna iluminaba las calles oscuras de la capital del Reich, que en aquellos momentos sufría un apagón general por temor a posibles incursiones aéreas de los polacos*.
> 
> \- 3 de septiembre, declaración de guerra hacia Alemania.
> 
> \- El 10 de octubre, por Berlín comenzó a correr insistentemente el rumor de que los británicos se avenían a los términos de la paz. Las celebraciones espontaneas acabaron en una profunda decepción cuando la esperadísima locución de Hitler por la radio dejó bien claro que esos rumores no eran más que una quimérica ilusión**.
> 
> *, **: "La segunda guerra mundial" de Antony Beevor. Pasado&Presente. Barcelona, España.
> 
> Advertencias: Antisemitismo y nazismo.

Aquel día el humor de Sting había amanecido algo aletargado, pero había ido mejorando al avanzar el día. Desde septiembre e incluyendo todo lo que llevaban de octubre el ánimo general en Berlín era algo fluctuante, tendiendo siempre de alguna manera al optimismo. Ese era uno de esos días, en que la fe se acrecentaba y Alemania brillaba en confianza ciega hacia su líder. Sting, con sus ojos plagados de esa ilusión infantil y vivaz propia de su persona, atravesaba las calles con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Aún con toda la tensión reinante en el ámbito internacional, incluso con lo acontecido las últimas semanas, sus creencias se mantenían firmes.

El tres de septiembre supuso un golpe fuerte en su determinación, hasta entonces inamovible. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días se había recuperado del golpe imprevisto que supuso la declaración de guerra y había retornado a su ideal inicial: «los ingleses no harán nada.» Dudaba, como le había comentado a Rufus la noche del primero de septiembre, que los británicos enfrentasen una posible guerra con Alemania. No tenían el coraje.

Tras la invasión de Polonia se había formulado esa idea en su cabeza y casi había perecido con las noticias sobre la tentativa de guerra, pero ante el transcurso del tiempo sin ninguna acción británica o francesa que demostrase intención real de iniciar un conflicto bélico, se había instaurado nuevamente esa firme creencia en su consciencia. La declaración de guerra le parecía un mero simbolismo en esos momentos, sin valor más allá de las apariencias.

Era gracias a eso que con el pasar de las horas había logrado retornar a su buen humor característico, caminando por las calles con una media sonrisa que compartía con la mayoría de las personas que transitaban el lugar a esas horas. No pasaba del mediodía y a pocas cuadras de su localización se hallaba un bar concurrido al que solía ir en compañía de sus allegados más cercanos. La reunión en esos momentos, eso sí, contaría tan solo con cuatro asistentes en lugar de seis, detalle que le producía un grado de incomodidad. Más aún, de no estar Rufus la junta terminaría de ser más una molestia que un agrado. Por supuesto su amigo carecía de motivos para no asistir, Sting era consciente de ello porque él mismo no los tenía y ambos eran compañeros de trabajo, además de vivir en la misma calle, podía hacerse una idea general de qué tal le iban las cosas con facilidad. No podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos asistentes y, de hecho, eran justamente ellos los que le producían ese leve decaimiento que llevaba cargando desde temprano, o mejor dicho, desde hace algunas semanas. Esa mañana en particular había sido la peor y lo había llevado a amanecer con mal sabor de boca.

Su departamento quedaba en una calle concurrida pero relativamente tranquila, contaba de apenas cuatro pisos y él vivía en el tercero, en una residencia acomodada y de buen ver. La ventana de su habitación daba directo a la calle principal, así que pudo hacerse una idea rápida de qué tal iba todo con una simple mirada al exterior tras levantarse. El baño, en cambio, tenía una pequeña ventana que, ubicada en otro punto del edificio, daba al callejón que se formaba entre la edificación y su vecina. Aunque eso resultaba más bien una ventaja, la sensación de privacidad que tenía al encerrarse entre las blancas paredes para lavarse, cepillarse y afeitarse se incrementaba gracias a ese detalle.

La primera señal de su mal humor fue el leve corte que se hizo con la navaja, muestra inequívoca de que estaba molesto y empleaba más fuerza de la debida. Trató de ignorarlo al preparar el desayuno, pero siendo como era él, un desastre absoluto en la cocina, la tosca comida no fue de mucha ayuda.

Todo eso cambió finalmente cuando salió a la calle, ya arreglado, para emprender camino hacia el lugar de encuentro. No tardó en llegar a sus oídos la buena noticia, cuya fuente desconocía. Pero Sting tendía a ser crédulo y no había tardado en aceptarla como verdad indudable, sonriendo inevitablemente ante el conocimiento que desde hace tiempo llevaba instaurado en sus pensamientos y que se negaba a dejar ir, o desmentir.

«Los ingleses no harán nada.»

Era a causa de ese rumor que su ánimo había mejorado al pasar el día y lo llevaba a caminar por las calles de Berlín con una sonrisa en el rostro, olvidadas levemente sus molestias iniciales.

Curiosamente su humor aletargado de las primeras horas no se debía a asuntos de índole política o similares, sino a temas exclusivamente personales. El día anterior había supuesto un golpe duro para sus relaciones interpersonales, tal como el tres de septiembre lo había sido para sus ideales. Tras varios meses de idas y vueltas Rogue había contraído matrimonio con Minerva, con la celebración consecuente que, aunque escueta, lo llevó a dormir y amanecer con un nudo en la garganta y el humor cabizbajo. Por supuesto Sting tenía tan claro como los dos implicados lo falso de la unión, el carácter meramente de apariencias que presentaba. En dicha unión mutuo acuerdo influían solo dos factores y ninguno de ellos era algún profundo sentimiento de amor: la edad de Minerva y la verdadera naturaleza de Rogue. En el primer caso él y sus cercanos eran plenamente conscientes de lo afiladas que eran las lenguas ante una señorita de edad que seguía soltera, más considerando los andares de Minerva: imponente y de carácter fuerte. En el segundo caso solo unos pocos eran conscientes de las preferencias de Rogue, más allá de Sting y la propia Minerva, para el resto del mundo Rogue podía anhelar una mujer tanto como él mismo les hiciera creer.

La unión no era más que un acuerdo pactado hace algún tiempo de mutua conveniencia, con el único fin de alejar rumores y miradas. Tal como estaban las cosas últimamente a ambos les había parecido necesario realizar la farsa y evitar así problemas futuros; considerando que simples rumores podían llegar a oídos importantes sus amigos más íntimos, entre los que se incluía Sting, habían aceptado y apoyado la decisión.

Por supuesto, nada de eso cambiaba que ver a ambos firmar el papel, verlos besarse y cogerse de las manos todo fuera parte de la actuación, le había afectado. Sting se había mantenido indemne ante los sucesos por el simple conocimiento de que no había afecto real tras tales acciones, pero aún así una parte de él se había sentido incómodamente turbada ante la imagen de Rogue con otra persona. Aquella imagen era la que había mantenido vívida toda la noche, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño como era debido y generando una extraña ansiedad en su despertar.

Todo eso había pasado gracias a las noticias que había escuchado nada más empezar el día. Fue capaz de abrir la puerta del pequeño local con una sonrisa en el rostro sencillamente por eso, agradeciendo internamente ver a Rufus en una de las mesas del fondo. Ya se había dado, pocas semanas antes, una ocasión en que su compañero había faltado por motivos que había explicado después; y siendo entonces solo Sting más la pareja fingida la reunión había decantado en un momento incómodo, considerando que esas semanas los planes de boda estaban en boca de todos.

Quiso no pensar en eso, pero la idea de que todo sería más fácil de no ser solo ellos cuatro se instaló rápidamente en su cabeza y casi volvió a borrar la sonrisa que a duras penas había logrado esbozar.

Un par de meses antes Yukino había partido de Alemania para visitar a su hermana mayor, residente desde hace algunos años en América. Con la situación actual el tráfico marino se hallaba en situaciones complejas y, ante eso y considerando la posición alemana en el conflicto que se iniciaba, Yukino había optado por extender su visita el tiempo que hiciera falta, como una forma preventiva de ahorrarse los problemas que una posible guerra podría acarrear en su regreso a la tierra natal.

Orga era un caso más complejo pero aparentemente más simple. Militante desde hace tiempo, se había marchado con el ejercito a mediados de agosto y aún no retornaba del frente. Las escasas noticias de él eran casi un dulce placebo ante la posibilidad palpable del deceso.

A causa de eso la mesa solo era ocupada por cuatro personas, siendo Sting el dichoso cuarto. Rufus, como siempre, estaba sentado junto a la ventana, signo de que había sido el primero en llegar tal como llevaba haciendo desde que se conocían. Aún viviendo en la misma calle Sting nunca lo había visto salir de su residencia por las mañanas ni nada parecido, su amigo se levantaba mucho más temprano de lo que el reloj biológico de Eucliffe podría llegar a permitirse. Rogue y Minerva, tal como se esperaría de ellos, estaban sentados frente al rubio, lado a lado como un matrimonio recientemente casado haría.

Sting contuvo torcer el gesto ante eso cuando se sentó a un lado de su compañero, cuyo largo cabello ocultaba su expresión en esos momentos, fija en la calle. Minerva le dirigió una corta sonrisa al verlo, de esas que eran características de su persona. Rogue, en cambio, le miró sin decir una palabra, como si esperara algún tipo de señal de su parte antes de realizar cualquier movimiento. Aquel último detalle tendía a molestarle, pero en esos instantes le sacó una sonrisa, consciente de la facilidad que tenía Cheney para leerlo.

—Buenos días —saludó, captando recién entonces la mirada de Rufus, que se centró en él—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Tarde —reclamó el hombre a su lado, casi borrando la sonrisa que había formado hace poco.

Sting bufó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Ya —dijo—, lamento que no todos estemos levantados desde las cinco de la mañana.

—Seis —corrigió Rufus.

—Como sea.

—Es algo temprano para discutir —comentó Minerva, sonriente—. Luces alegre, Sting —agregó.

—Bueno, no ha sido un mal día —explicó, recostándose levemente en su puesto.

—¿Eso implica que ha sido bueno? —cuestionó Rogue, relajando de a poco su expresión.

Sting quiso golpearlo, como prediciendo que había temido algún tipo de enojo por su parte; y aunque admitía sí estar molesto, Sting estaba más bien molesto consigo mismo por ser incapaz de evitar que el asunto le afectara, consciente de lo innecesaria que resultaba esa reacción por su parte.

—No —admitió, tratando de ignorar el hilo de pensamientos que acababa de seguir—, pero no ha sido malo, ¿que eso no es motivo suficiente para estar feliz?

—Tú eres como un niño, Sting, siempre encuentras un motivo para estar feliz.

—¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto? —cuestionó, volviendo la atención a Rufus.

—Conociendo a Rufus seguro fue un insulto —se metió Minerva.

—Cuanta confianza en mí —comentó Sting.

—Creo que más bien iba dirigida a mí —dijo Rufus, volviendo la mirada a la calle con expresión indiferente.

Sting torció el gesto, sintiendo esa situación incómoda. Juraría que su compañero estaba raro desde hace algún tiempo, incluso si pareciese ser el único en notarlo. No indagaba, con todo mantenía las distancias al respecto porque Rufus siempre le había resultado un tanto hermético, consecuentemente Sting no se empeñaba demasiado en atravesar muros. Era además quizás su idea, aunque con la experiencia que los años de convivencia le daban podría jurar que algo había cambiado en esos últimos meses. Si pudiera afirmar si dicho cambio era positivo o negativo probablemente actuase en consecuencia, pero ni siquiera de eso estaba seguro. No podía predecir los pensamientos y emociones de su amigo, más allá de detectar el cambio. No era el único, de paso, prácticamente nadie podía hacerlo. Orga, Minerva a veces, no mucho más. Sin embargo su amiga desmerecía el detalle, con una sonrisita que parecía decir que de hecho comprendía la situación y a causa de eso Sting consideraba que no era tan grave, fuera lo que fuera. Minerva sonreía así casi siempre, después de todo, nada que produjese esa sonrisa podía ser realmente terrible.

Eso no quitaba, por supuesto, que el momento le resultaba incómodo. Por alguna razón siempre creía que sacar algún tema de conversación podría solucionarlo, aquel día cogió uno muy particular.

Las oficinas de registro se hallaban a varias calles de ahí, al menos a pie. No solía pensar en el trabajo cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero en esos momentos optó pasar por alto aquel detalle. Quería, de alguna manera, eliminar el ambiente tenso que cada vez se hacía más frecuente entre ellos. «Rufus está raro, Minerva y Rogue están casados,» se dijo, notándose superado por la situación, «tú sigues siendo tú, los demás no están ni estarán por un largo tiempo.» Admitía que ninguna anécdota cambiaría los hechos, pero estaba cansado de sentirse fuera de lugar. Al menos todo era temporal, no dudaba que tarde o temprano no lo afectaría, sencillamente el matrimonio recién concertado le había dejado algo sensible.

El día anterior, segundo lunes del mes, había obtenido una visita inesperada. No debió sorprenderlo, siendo que la semana anterior Rufus había tratado ese tema con él, pero debía admitir que la insistencia del sujeto había llamado su atención. Por supuesto, la respuesta había sido la única esperable:

—Aunque estuviera, ¿por qué me molestaría?

Sting no se había involucrado, sorprendente dada su conducta habitual, pero todavía había celebrado la situación. Más que por sus ideales, por el simple sentimiento de venganza.

Rogue enarcó una ceja ante eso, casual.

—Entonces —dijo, asimilando la situación—, ¿has visto ya dos veces al sujeto que te golpeó?

—Básicamente, está empeñado en los papeles de no sé quién por una investigación —respondió Sting—. Debería ir a la policía y ya.

—Intuyo que le fue peor ahí —comentó Rufus, lo que tenía su cuota de razón.

Sting sonrió, algo satisfecho con el detalle. No se había calentado la cabeza por el golpe, pero ciertamente lo había reconocido sin problemas cuando lo volvió a ver y tuvo un irrefrenable deseo de verlo caer. No era su culpa, no todos los días te golpea alguien que no conoces sin razón aparente. Le importaba poco si ese sujeto andaba de malas, nada de eso justificaba el ataque a su persona. No dudaba que sus amigos pensaban igual, especialmente Rufus y Minerva, que habían estado ahí; Rogue se había enterado después.

Sting recordaba el incidente con claridad, lo bien que había empezado su día y cuánto había mejorado gracias a las noticias respecto al pacto de no agresión. Había invitado, de hecho, a algunos de sus amigos a beber como celebración. El bar estaba abarrotado de gente y ellos no habían tardado en unirse a las otras personas, quienes celebraban también las buenas noticias. Incluso recordaba vagamente la apariencia del sujeto con quien entablaba conversación justo antes de alzar el vaso y recibir el golpe en la nariz.

No dudaba que de estar Rogue presente su amigo habría devuelto el golpe, pero no se encontraba por razones personales y de todas formas no había hecho falta, no teniendo tanta gente de su lado en esos momentos. Al día siguiente no tardó en restarle importancia al incidente, a pesar de tener que explicarles a casi todos sus allegados el golpe en su nariz. De cualquier forma, y sin que se le pudiera culpar, pudo reconocer casi inmediatamente a su atacante cuando lo volvió a ver aquel segundo lunes del mes.

Sting solía huir de ciertos trabajos, por lo que no era raro que recorriera el edificio cada tanto con la firme convicción de gastar tiempo. Quizás por confianza o mera costumbre tendía ir a perderse cerca de Rufus, quien ocupaba su tiempo archivando. Ni siquiera le había dado importancia a las palabras de su compañero la semana pasada, avisándole que el hombre que lo había golpeado se había dejado ver por ahí. Aun comprendiendo lo fidedigna de esa información, Rufus presenció el ataque y sin lugar a dudas recordaba cada detalle con perfección abrumadora, no le dio importancia. Hasta que lo vio, claro.

—Necesito algo sobre Macao Conbolt, lo que sea.

—Estoy seguro que las oficinas ya le dieron la respuesta que buscaba.

—No me dieron nada —replicó el sujeto, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Puedo hablar con el encargado?

Dobengal le había dirigido una mirada de absoluto desinterés.

—Le recuerdo que es segunda vez que se presenta.

—Será una tercera si no me ayudan. —Fue la defensiva respuesta de ese sujeto—. Está desaparecido.

—No es el lugar más indicado para un reporte.

—¡Desde hace meses, casi un año!

—No es el lugar más indicado para un reporte.

—¡He tratado de reportarlo!

—Tampoco es lugar para quejas y reclamos.

En ese punto Sting aguantó una risita. No podía evitarlo, la expresión de ira en el rostro ajeno le daba un inevitable sentimiento de gozo. Se lo tenía merecido, después de todo, ¿quién iba ahí a buscar nada sobre un judío que de seguro no le importaba a nadie? Oyó un suave carraspeo tras de sí, por lo cual volteó con cierta simpatía para ver a Rufus moviendo documentos con una evidente sonrisa en el rostro. Su relación era inesperadamente cercana desde que habían coincidido en ese lugar, hace un par de años, aunque en el último tiempo había adquirido un cierto grado de tensión similar al que compartían en antaño. Dicho pensamiento le molestaba, siendo Rufus uno de sus amigos más antiguos y curiosamente con el que peor se llevaba. La idea de que tantos años de tiempo compartido habían finalmente derribado las paredes era un detalle del que se alegraba enormemente y regresar al punto de partida no hacía sino alterar su ya alterado estado de ánimo. Quería que las cosas fueran como antes, pero no hasta el punto de que volviesen a ser unos desconocidos.

El hombre se marchó y Sting gastó casi una hora en mancillar su honor en compañía de Rufus, que en ningún momento detuvo su ya mecánico trabajo de archivar documentos. Había una fotografía sobre el escritorio, una que a Sting no le gustaba mirar. Le recordaba lo que no estaba y, quizás, no estaría nunca.

Pese a todos los asuntos personales que iban poco a poco mermando su alegría, la anécdota eliminó gran parte de la tensión en la comida de ese día. Consideró que estaba mal, pero invitó a Rogue a tomar unas copas para más tarde ese día antes de despedirse. Su idea inicial había sido salir a pasear en su compañía a través de las calles de Berlín, pero eso dejaría a Minerva sola y tenía claro lo extraño que luciría que Rogue dejase de lado a su mujer por un amigo, más con las campañas de los últimos tiempos.

—No es lo mismo. —Le había respondido a Rogue hace tiempo, cuando este había remarcado el detalle. Su punto había sido certero, siendo como eran las cosas Sting parecía estar apoyando al partido para todos menos para él, tratándose como algún tipo de excepción—. El problema es que ellos no tienen hijos, matan a Alemania de a poco. Tú vas a casarte y yo quizás lo haga algún día.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse, pero todavía se mantenía precavido como no era usual en él. No quería tener que enfrentar algún tipo de problema por un posible rumor sobre su persona.

Ya le había sucedido a Rufus por esa inusual costumbre de llevar el cabello largo. Sting no recordaba el motivo de esa tendencia, tras tantos años de haber oído la explicación, pero siendo que Rufus solía atraer miradas por el detalle siempre tenía presente que no era usual, incluso aunque él mismo ya se hubiera acostumbrado. Por supuesto que en principio no fue así, reconocía que incluso él en un punto había presumido que ese detalle _implicaba algo_ , le resultó una relación de ideas casi inevitable. Por motivos personales, en aquel entonces ya conocía a Rogue, no dijo nada, pero mantuvo una actitud suspicaz. No dudaba que ese era también el pensamiento de la mayoría, no eran pocas veces las que un rumor de ese estilo había llegado a sus oídos. Quizás ese era el motivo por el que su amigo tenía predilección por la vida nocturna, no podría asegurarlo, pero curiosamente siempre que una figura con cierto grado de influencia tocaba a la puerta de Rufus, había una chica en su cama. Sting no dudaba de que los dichosos rumores ya se habrían extendido de no ser por ese conveniente detalle; casi lo envidiaba por ello, él nunca había tenía suerte con el género femenino.

Últimamente siempre encontraba su mente ocupada por algún pensamiento pertinente a los acontecimientos recientes, por lo que el camino rumbo a su oficina lo hizo en silencio como se estaba haciendo común en él. El enorme tráfico proveniente de Polonia les estaba dando cantidades industriales de trabajo, que cada vez se hacía más pesado. Su poco tiempo libre a cada momento se veía más reducido. «Tú te casaras y yo me casaré,» era lo que a grandes rasgos le había dicho a Rogue en su momento, pero si bien Cheney se había casado Sting no se veía muy cerca de concretar esa idea, menos ahora que apenas le quedaban horas para salir y conocer gente. Cualquiera tenía más posibilidades de casarse que él.

Suspiró con desgano, captando levemente la mirada de Rufus al ingresar al edificio. El tumulto de gente resultaba más desagradable de lo que se podía prever, por lo que Sting presintió el retorno de su mal humor nada más ingresar, obligado a enfrentar esa masa judía por lo que quedaba de mañana. Rufus se despidió de él con un simple gesto de manos, rumbo a la parte trasera de archivos; en tanto Sting debía trabajar en el frente, obligado a enfrentar las estúpidas preguntas que no le dejaban laborar en paz cuando, en principio, catalogar judíos no debería tomar más de unos minutos. Aunque decían que no había preguntas tontas, solo gente tonta que preguntaba. Sonrió con el pensamiento, a su ver bastante acertado con la situación, y le dio un saludo a Dobengal con la cabeza, que se hallaba en el escritorio vecino al suyo.

La mañana murió lenta, en lo que él cabeceaba sin interés a cada frase y reclamo que llegaba hasta sus oídos. No entendía cómo podía haber gente que discrepase con el régimen, si cada día de trabajo era una confirmación de cada cosa que predicaba. Los judíos, ciertamente, no tenían lugar en Alemania.

Ya estaba considerando ir a perderse donde Rufus cuando alguien llamó su atención. Difícil no notarlo, no mucha gente tenía un tono rojizo tan llamativo en el cabello. No le pasó desapercibido, tampoco, el gesto de infinito cansancio de Dobengal, por lo que en un acto de pura solidaridad entre compañeros decidió lidiar con el problema. Pura solidaridad y no algún retorcido sentimiento de curiosidad. No, ciertamente no había ningún tipo de dulce placer ante el hecho de tener al desconocido no tan desconocido frente a sí, con una expresión de claro disgusto que contrarrestaba con la de infinito deleite que Sting era incapaz de ocultar.

—Comprenderás —dijo, sin molestarse en siquiera prestar atención a lo dicho por el otro— que estamos algo ocupados en estos momentos.

—Ya, ocupados. —A Sting le hubiera gustado responder dicho comentario, principalmente porque él no había mentido, estaban ocupados, pero optó por dejarlo pasar—. No quieren ayudarme, lo capto.

¿Y a qué venía entonces la insistencia?

—¿Y a qué viene la insistencia? —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Eres judío?

—No.

Considerando todo lo que sabía del sujeto, Sting dudaba la veracidad de tal afirmación y nadie podía culparlo de ello.

—¿Nombre?

—Dragneel.

Esperó pacientemente a que su acompañante comprendiera que no se iba a librar tan fácil, sonriendo levemente cuando _Dragneel_ suspiró con molestia antes de continuar:

—Natsu.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es de...?

—Japonés.

Un tanto más aceptable de lo que había supuesto, pero no la gran cosa tampoco. No era puramente alemán, para empezar.

—No judío entonces —dijo, más que preguntar—. ¿A qué se debe la insistencia entonces, _Nat-zu_?

El susodicho frunció el ceño.

—No necesito ser judío para preocuparme por otra persona.

Sting trató en vano de contener su risa, no queriendo llamar la atención, pero resultaba difícil.

—Persona —repitió, como si el simple concepto fuese risible. Ignoró el claro disgusto de Natsu mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura—. ¿Te simpatizan?

Juró, por la expresión de Natsu, que este contó hasta diez antes de hablar. Aunque para lo que había tardado, bien podría haber sido hasta treinta.

—Lo capto, ¿vale? No te importa, a nadie aquí le importa, no soy estúpido —Sting arqueó una ceja—. Pero algo tengo que hacer, ¿vale? Lo prometí.

—¿Lo prometiste?

—Tampoco es como que ir a buscar un papel vaya a tardar más de cinco putos minutos, ¿no puedes, siquiera para deshacerte de mí? Porque yo no me daré por vencido.

Sting se quedó en silencio, reclinado en la silla mientras meditaba su respuesta. Honestamente podía decirle que no, aunque fuera meramente por molestar, poco le importaba tener que verlo ahí todos los días si era para verlo en tal situación, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente no estaba seguro de que fuera su única opción; considerando en primer lugar que claramente no lo habían reconocido y si bien el detalle no le molestaba, tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con ello. Venga, que si golpeas a alguien lo mínimo es que te acuerdes.

Una idea golpeó su mente.

—Vale —accedió—, lo haré; con una condición.

Natsu frunció el ceño, pero no hizo mayores comentarios al respecto más allá de un: «¿Qué?»

—Pídeme perdón.

Sting saboreó la dulce expresión de confusión en el otro, disfrutando el momento más de lo que hubiera disfrutado cualquier otra posibilidad.

—¿Qué? —volvió a ser la respuesta que obtuvo—. ¿Y por qué?

—Porque me golpeaste —explicó con simpleza—, hace como un mes en un bar. Es un tanto cruel de tu parte no recordarlo, pero lo dejaré pasar y haré tu pequeño favor con tal que te disculpes.

Aguardó a que sus palabras, o bien la memoria del incidente, llegasen a Natsu. Este estuvo callado un largo rato, como intentando recordar el asunto.

—Ni idea.

—Me ofendes —dijo Sting sin verdadera ofensa en su tono—. Da igual, disculpate.

—¿Por algo que ni recuerdo?

—¿Quieres que vaya a por tus papelitos o no?

Tuvo que esperar, nuevamente, en lo que Natsu meditaba la cuestión. No parecía agradarle la idea, lo que solo la hacía más agradable para Sting, pero era eso o seguir sin resultados.

—Vale —dijo Natsu al fin—, lo siento.

—Que poco sincero.

Sting casi rió ante la expresión de absoluto fastidio que consiguió.

—Disculpa por golpearte... Eh...

—Sting.

—Sting, lo siento por golpearte. ¿Ya puedes ir? Estoy cansado de estar aquí.

—Nunca haber venido —respondió Sting, levantándose—. De acuerdo, Nat-zu, buscaré tus tontos papeles. ¿Qué nombre buscas?

—Macao Conbolt.

—Lo tengo, esperame un momento.

Se apartó del escritorio y emprendió la ruta que tomaba casi a diario, rumbo al lugar de Rufus. Él no pensaba buscar nada y Rufus trabajaba en archivos, qué mejor que preguntarle a él.

Una enorme pila de carpetas adornaba el lugar al ingresar, que Rufus se hallaba, muy probablemente, organizando por orden ortográfico; quizás incluso separando vivos de muertos, a saber. Su amigo alzó vagamente la mirada al verlo entrar antes de regresar su atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

—Rufus, necesito un favor —dijo Sting en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, apoyándose en el escritorio descuidadamente.

Por cuestión de mera costumbre no botó nada. Rufus, pese a ello, le miró con reproche.

—Bajate —exigió—, y no.

—Vamos, es importante —insistió Sting—, ¿recuerdas a mi atacante?

—¿Qué con él?

—Le canjeé una disculpa a cambio de unos papeles. —Eso pareció llamar la atención de Rufus—. Macao Conbolt, lo encontrarás más rápido que yo.

—Todavía no veo por qué debería molestarme, estoy ocupado y lo puedes hacer tú.

—Lo dije, los encontrarás más rápido.

—Pues tarda.

—Venga —continuó Sting—, ¿ni siquiera por el amor que me tienes?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

En otro tiempo Sting ya hubiera perdido la paciencia, pero tras años de convivencia no caía tan rápido en tales provocaciones.

—Puedo estar aquí todo el día y lo sabes —dijo—; de hecho, debería quedarme aquí todo el día y hacerlo esperar, suena estupendo.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa de Rufus.

—Ya largate.

Sting le ignoró.

—¿Entonces lo buscas? —inquirió—. Porque ya me ha entrado curiosidad, quiero ver qué tanto asunto con el judío ese.

Rufus pareció darse por vencido, porque cerró la carpeta que estaba mirando.

—Bajate —repitió y esta vez Sting obedeció—. Solo para que te largues —aclaró, abandonado la estancia para ir probablemente en busca del dichoso archivo.

Lo cual era punto para Sting, no que alguno llevase la cuenta. Se apoyó en el escritorio en lo que esperaba, aunque cambio de parecer casi inmediatamente y se apartó, no que Rufus estuviese cerca para reclamarle. Optó en su lugar por contemplar la importante cantidad de archivadores en los estantes y la aún más importante pila en el suelo, probablemente perteneciente a los fallecidos. No tenía la más remota idea de qué cubría ese segmento, ni ahora ni nunca había sido tema de su interés cómo se organizaban los archivos, pero si Rufus se había largado el archivo que él necesitaba estaría en otro sector, quizás en una pila similar a la que reposaba ahí. Si lo pensaba, la idea de que el judío que buscaba el tipejo estuviese muerto era divertida, sería un estupendo desenlace.

Dado que Rufus parecía tardar optó por abandonar la estancia y esperar en el pasillo continuo, apoyado contra la pared. De haber tenido algo mejor que hacer ya estaría aburrido, pero dado el contexto actual los minutos pasaban sin mayor contratiempo. Además, todo lo que él tuviese que esperar era tiempo que Natsu también esperaría, resultaba difícil ignorar esa ventaja. Sting no se consideraba rencoroso, pero el asunto le estaba levantando el ánimo lo suficiente como para darle la importancia que no tenía.

—Malas noticias —dijo Rufus, a quien no sintió llegar y por tanto le tomó por sorpresa, incluso si negaría el saltito que dio hasta el día de su muerte—, no está.

Sting le miró, primero tardando un momento en recuperarse de la impresión y luego tratando de asimilar la información. Lo segundo no funcionó.

—¿Qué?

—El archivo de tu judío no está —respondió Rufus, alzando una mano para detener a Sting de hacer preguntas—, está registrada la fecha de cuando fue inscrito, pero el archivo como tal no aparece por ningún lado.

Siendo sinceros, Sting seguía sin comprender qué significaba aquello.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Rufus rodó los ojos, porque tanta paciencia no tenía y nunca iba a tener.

—El archivo estaba —comenzó, como quien le habla a un niño—, porque lo registraron; ya no está, por tanto se perdió.

—¿Cómo se va a perder? —se quejó Sting porque el punto de todo ese puto trabajo era evitar que esa información se perdiera.

—Quizás se lo llevó algún funcionario, van a averiguar, pero por el momento no te queda más que volver con las manos vacías.

De todos los posibles desenlaces que había esperado, este ciertamente no era uno de ellos. Se rascó el cuello, no muy seguro de qué hacer ni decir, hasta finalmente resignarse.

—Vale —dijo, forzando una sonrisa para Rufus—, gracias por todo.

—Te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo.

—Gracias —repitió Sting, al tiempo que alzaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Emprendió el camino de retorno, meditando ya en su cabeza las palabras a emplear para explicar la situación. No era el gran suceso, pero tampoco era muy común que algo así ocurriera. Apenas un par de pasos de vuelta a recepción, sin embargo, alguien llamó su atención.

—¡Sting! —volteó hacia el llamado—. ¡Ven rápido, va a hablar!

No hacían falta mayores especificaciones, el tumulto de gente frente a la radio era explicación suficiente.

Fue debido a ello, la destrucción del pequeño halo de esperanza que había usado para mantener su sonrisa, que casi media hora después de su conversación finalmente retornó a su lugar de trabajo. Natsu todavía se hallaba esperándole, por su expresión el tiempo perdido no le había entrado en gracia. A Sting le valía mierdas, para ese momento su mal humor de la mañana había retornado, quizás incluso intensificado, y solo quería olvidarse de ese asunto.

—Ey —dijo para hacer patente su retorno, tomando asiento con desgano—. Malas noticias —comenzó, pero Natsu no tardó ni medio segundo en interrumpirle.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Vaya tonito que traes —reclamó Sting, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo no he hecho nada, no me mires así.

—¿Y por qué presiento que no me darás nada?

—Porque no hay nada, lo que habría dicho si me dejarás hablar. —Esperó un segundo, pero pese a la expresión de enojo parecía que Natsu de hecho iba a dejarlo hablar—. El archivo no se encuentra por ningún lado, es posible que alguien más lo haya tomado, si te interesa puedo avisarte en cuanto se sepa algo.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo momento, en los que Natsu pareció considerar la oferta; o la situación, anda tú a saber. A Sting le valía así como varias mierdas lo que el tipejo pensase, pero ya había dado su palabra y él era hombre de palabra... o trataba de serlo, la misma mierda mierdera.

Puto día de mierda, casi tenía ganas de que los idiotas de los franceses en verdad iniciasen el tan prometido ataque, tenía ganas de que le cayese una bomba en la maldita cabeza, todo daba asco en esos momentos. Una parte de él se sentía el iluso que Rufus siempre le decía que era.

—Vale —dijo Natsu tras lo que parecieron años, o más exactamente, los segundos de aquí al puto bombardeo imaginario en la cabeza de Sting que duró un par de horas—, ¿te dejó mi número?

—De acuerdo —concedió Sting, buscando un papel. No se detuvo a pensar que bien podría mandarlo a volver en un par de semanas y ya, o algo por el estilo, no estaba de ánimos para continuar la contienda en esos momentos. Como tal, le tendió un papel a Natsu sin meditarlo demasiado—. ¿Departamento? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, más que nada porque no lo veía en una casa y era de las personas que no apreciaba el silencio, sintiendo la necesidad de llenarlo siempre que no estaba demasiado metido en su cabeza para notarlo.

No era usual que lo estuviera, pero en el último tiempo se estaba haciendo más común de lo que le gustaría. Seguía a años de distancia de Rogue y Rufus, pero se había distanciado bastante de Orga y su costumbre de hacer vocal todo. Aunque siendo que hace tiempo no lo veía, quizás ya no era una afirmación acertada.

¿Por qué el día no podría haber sido agradable, tal como había prometido que sería en la mañana? De tal forma no tendría que estar pensando en todas esas cosas en las que odiaba pensar.

—Sí —respondió Natsu tras lo que, nuevamente, se sintió como una innecesariamente larga pausa—. ¿Por?

—Curiosidad. —Alzó el papel en su mano, haciendo patente que tenía el número como para hacer tangible sus siguientes palabras—. Te aviso, ya puedes largarte.

—Estupendo —dijo Natsu casi con humor, una pequeña parte de Sting le envidió por ello.

Esperó a que el sujeto se largara sin más preambulos, pero en lugar de ello Natsu se levantó y le tendió la mano, genuinamente cordial. Era... inesperado, considerando que Sting en teoría le odiaba y tendría que ser mutuo, si la forma de hablarse y el golpe en la cara decían algo. Sin embargo no quería pensarlo demasiado, no tenía deseos de pensar nada en demasía en esos momentos, razón por la que dejó su cuerpo en autopiloto. Se levantó sin demasiadas consideraciones y estrecho la mano ajena sin analizarlo demasiado. Fue casi como si, sin razón aparente ni lógica alguna, todo estuviese quedando en el pasado y estuviesen comenzando de nuevo.

Al menos ese era el sentimiento que le quedó luego que Natsu se hubiera marchado, la inexplicable sensación de que ya no estaba enojado con él. Quizás muy internamente se debía al hecho de que estaba cansado de estar enojado, más aún al hecho de que no se permitía estarlo. Llevaba semanas suprimiendo la emoción que indudablemente iba dirigida hacía sí mismo y que por ello no permitía que saliera a flote, deseoso de ignorar a toda costa el problema como iba haciendo hasta entonces junto a la mayor parte de Alemania. Deseoso de fingir, así fuera una pequeña ilusión a punto de estallar en un mar de catástrofes, que todo estaba bien.

Fue con ese extraño sentimiento, asfixiante y avasallador, que se reunió con Rogue entrada la noche en un bar de tantos, inusualmente callado como su acompañante no tardó en notar. Estaba ahí, la vaga impresión de una molestia que no lograba disipar, como una astilla bajo la uña o una herida al interior de la boca. Como el recuerdo no tan lejano de una calurosa noche aquel primero de septiembre, con la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir comiéndole las entrañas. Rufus le hizo compañía en aquella hora de incertidumbre, donde ni una luz les iluminaba salvo por la pequeña, casi consumida, vela al centro de la mesa, que alumbraba las cartas con las que habían optado por matar el tiempo.

—Los ingleses no harán nada, no tienen el coraje. —Había dicho entonces, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan seguro de Alemania, que resultaba casi conmovedor, como ver una película sabiendo el final que le aguarda a sus protagonistas. Al menos así lo sintió Rufus, sentado del otro lado de la mesa con su mirada fija en las cartas, intentando que sus propias opiniones y perturbaciones internas no se dejasen ver en su expresión—. ¿Verdad?

Y aun así Sting había hecho la pregunta, como un niño pequeño que necesita la confirmación de que su respuesta es la correcta para poder restregar su victoria al resto. La común, tan inesperadamente peligrosa necesidad de sentirse validado.

«¿Tengo razón, o tengo razón?» era lo que gritaban sus facciones, su sonrisa de patriota iluso.

Rufus no le respondió de inmediato (y fue algo que no hasta mucho después Sting entendió, cuando las cartas ya estaban echadas y no había marcha atrás, fue que vio la aguda duda oculta en ese silencio), en su lugar dejó que el ambiente ameno se asentara un poco en su ser antes de decir palabra, esperando así calmar su debate interno, el argumento con el que una parte de sí no quería lidiar y otra que moría por dar.

—No ahora, probablemente no.

Si bien Sting indudablemente tomó aquel _ahora_ como indicativo del tiempo presente, «no ahora, después de lo que pasó la vez anterior, ya no.» Rufus había sido bastante más concreto; no en el inmediato, pero no dudaba una respuesta futura por parte de los demás países. Él, a diferencia de Sting, no había sido enceguecido por los dirigentes. Era creyente del partido, sí, pero también era inteligente, más inteligente que la media. Maquinaba posibilidades y nunca se animaba a optar por una sola de ellas. Pero no creía eso, quizás Europa no tuviese ni el valor ni las fuerzas para afrontar otra guerra, pero los británicos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados por ello, lo dudaba como lo dudaba de Francia. No se entregarían como borregos en matadero, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

«Sigue soñando», quiso decirle, «sigue soñando que algún día tendrás que despertar.»


End file.
